1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling appliance, especially to a cooling appliance that is used to cool hot beverages.
2. Description of Prior Arts
The pace of modern life is so hectic that people have little time to even consume cups of coffee, etc. When the hot beverages such like hot drinks and hot soups are prepared, they are so hot that people cannot drink them directly. The hot beverages need to be cooled for those people who are in a hurry whereby the drinks can be consumed timely without scalding tongues etc. Two conventional ways are used to cool the hot beverages; one of the conventional ways is to set the hot beverages aside for a while and the ambient cools them; the other way is to stir the hot beverages for a while. No matter which one of the conventional ways people use, it takes lots of time to cool the hot beverages that is irritating, inconvenient and unsatisfactory for the modern person.
The present invention provides a cooling appliance for hot beverages to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.